This application relates to an electrical generation system wherein separate permanent magnet generators and associated buses are provided for a load, and for accessories associated with the generator.
Generators for generating electricity are known. One common generator is provided by a gas turbine engine, such as on an aircraft.
Recently, an electrical system associated with a gas turbine engine has been developed to provide electricity to a DC bus for providing power to various components associated with an aircraft carrying the gas turbine engine. A separate bus is provided to provide power and control signals to pumps and other motors associated with the engine itself.
One challenge with such a system is that the engine accessories tend to need increased voltage levels compared to the other components on the aircraft.
Providing such distinct voltage levels has proved challenging, and has raised cost and weight, as well as harming efficiency.